


Thank You

by vanitypride



Series: Cielliam Collaboration [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cielliam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Time. Time spent with you, I cherish it. Every day, every hour, every minute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/gifts), [AlexSinclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSinclaire/gifts), [BlackRoseEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/gifts).



> Like in my previous one-shot ("Me, My Ciel and Nutella"), this one-shot also takes place in modern-day.
> 
> I should also point out that Kuroshitsuji is the work of Yana Toboso. My fellow one-shot writers & I do not profit from these writings and we do not claim any copyright to the characters involved.
> 
> That being said, on with the story!

Thank You

A Cielliam (Ciel Phantomhive x William T. Spears) One-Shot

By: vanitypride

 

Two bodies lounged on the couch this Thanksgiving evening. Both men were tired and stuffed from the turkey feast they had indulged in just a little over an hour ago. William T. Spears, the taller, more muscular and broad-shouldered man, had his back resting against the large pillow behind him. His legs stretched out, taking up the full space of the sofa chaise. Resting semi-beside him, semi-atop him was his beloved, his blue-eyed beauty: Ciel Phantomhive.

Spears had an arm loosely wrapped around Ciel’s waist, his other hand having found gentle purchase on Ciel’s hair, soothing it out. “Are you feeling better, baby?” He asked before adding, “You know it’s best if you lay on your back and not your stomach, hm?” The green-eyed man planted a chaste kiss to the crown of Ciel’s head.

A sigh. “I’ll be fine,” he replied, almost annoyed.

Spears shook his head, but his lips formed into a light smile. His lover could be such a stubborn little child. Not that Ciel Phantomhive was a child. Oh not at all. The 22-year-old could just act like one sometimes. Especially so when he wanted something to be his way or the highway. Despite this trait, William fell in love with the bluenet.

The young man was brilliant, cunning, knowing what he wanted and how to get it. He had managed to ensnare William, and William was more than willing to fall victim. Not just to Ciel but to his own feelings as well.

There was also the fact that Ciel was simply adorable. His outward appearance enticing, what with those blue eyes, those kissable lips, and that perfect face no matter the expression. Ciel could be happy, sad, mad, surprised, any kind of emotion. Seductive even. William admired every line, every shape upon that fair complexion. Ciel was just impeccable.

“William?” Ciel roused the bespectacled man from his thoughts.

“Yes love?” He asked, shifting his gaze to the sapphire eyes.

“Make love to me on this couch.”

William would be lying if he said he wasn’t taken aback by this. The order was made so simply, so direct, almost as if Ciel hadn’t been feeling ill just moments ago.

“But Ciel, you weren’t feeling--”

“I’m fine now,” The young man snapped before he shifted his position, straddling Spears’ hips and making sure to rub his growing need against his lover’s. “Don’t you desire me, William?” He asked sweetly.

“Of course I do, love.” Spears’ hands ran up and down Ciel’s sides. “I’m just concerned for your well-being.”

“I just told you I’m fine now,” Ciel smiled lightly. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Very well, my sweet.” Spears leaned up to softly press his lips against Ciel’s, kissing him gently while flipping them over so William could be on top.

The brunet’s kisses then trailed down Ciel’s jaw to the young man’s neck. Spears’ hands found their way to the bluenet’s button-up shirt, digits nimbly unfastening the off-white knobs. Lips planting kisses, nips and licks to more and more flesh as became exposed to him, clothing peeling away from the delectable body.

“Yes, that’s it love,” Ciel whispered in blissful delight. “Claim me. Make me yours.”

Upon reaching the final button, Spears pulled it apart from its loop. He then brushed the shirt aside, the fabric resting over Ciel’s arms, leaving the bluenet’s chest and abdomen bare to the man above him.

Eyes locked for a moment. How Spears adored the depths of those blues. He could read Ciel like a book with just a mere glance at them. He knew when Ciel wanted a rough fuck, but he also knew when Ciel wanted the act to be loving and gentle. Right now, the look on the bluenet’s face was that of innocence. His young lover looked much like a lamb. A sweet, little uncorrupted lamb.

The young Phantomhive was all his for the taking.

Large hands nestled themselves on Ciel’s hips as the taller man leaned down to capture the rosy lips in another gentle kiss. Pulling away, William made his way down the side of Ciel’s face that had not yet been grazed by his lips. Eventually reaching the crook between the bluenet’s neck and shoulder, he pressed his lips to it before whispering into Ciel’s ear, “I am thankful.” Thumbs stroked at the tender skin beneath them in a back and forth motion.

Then, after his lips pressed to Ciel’s lobe, “For your parents.”

”My parents?” Ciel asked perplexed. “Why would you bring them up in a moment like this? Way to kill the mood.”

“Now, now, Ciel,” Spears said as he got up off his lover and the couch. “If it weren’t for your parents, you wouldn’t be here. It was thanks to them that they created you, brought you into the world.” That being said, the man walked off toward their bedroom.

“I suppose so,” Ciel replied aloud for the man to hear him as he sat up, “But it’s still awkward for you to bring up paren--”

“I should be grateful for my parents also.” Spears commented upon returning, cutting off Ciel’s statement. “If not for them, I wouldn’t have been born, wouldn’t have met you.”

The bluenet rolled his eyes. “And there you go bringing up your parents.” His eyes soon noticed the item William had brought back with him, watching as it got set it down on the coffee table. 

“What’s wrong with my parents?” William asked as he took a seat on the couch beside Ciel.

“Nothing,” he answered, eyes still on said object. He then turned to look at his still fully-clothed lover. “Come on. Take these off,” he commanded un-condescendingly while tugging at the man’s sleeve.

“Yes, yes. Right away,” Spears responded hastily as he began unbuttoning his own shirt.

Ciel simply sat there, watching as the grey button-up gave way to alabaster. Pectorals and abdomen almost seemingly to be made of a fine, perfect marble. William was like the perfectly-sculpted David.

So maybe he’s right about being grateful for our parents, Ciel thought to himself before shaking his head at the silly idea. No. No parents. It kills the moment.

“Is something the matter, Ciel?” Spears asked worriedly, tilting Ciel’s chin up to face him.

The bluenet hadn’t noticed when Spears stood up. Pants were forgone at this point, the brunet clad in only his briefs. Ciel tried his best not to look in front of him. He tried not to glance at the growing erection, at the wet spot already evident. But the smell of Spears’ essence was much intoxicating.

Royal blue trained on emerald as he shook his head again. “Everything’s fine, William.” Lowering his gaze to be level with the engorging mass before him, Ciel then closed his eyes, leaned forward and kitty licked at the slit. The fabric between his tongue and the head neither a bother nor a hindrance. “Mmm,” he hummed at the taste of pre-cum on his palate.

“God Ciel,” Spears groaned lightly at the action, peering down at his little love as he continued to lick him. William’s fingers found their way into the young man’s scalp, massaging it gently with the tips of his appendages.

Ciel released a soft moan at the action, sending a slight vibration through the tip and down the shaft.

“That’s it, baby. Take me in, house me in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Fingers delicately traced along Spears’ hip bones before they clasped unto the edge of his briefs stretching them and pulling them down slowly over the engorged flesh.

As soon as he dragged the undergarments past below William’s knees, Ciel allowed them to slip from his digits and fall to the plush carpet beneath.

Spears let out a hiss as his erection was set free, exposed to the air of the room and of course to better attention from--

“Ciel, yes!” He cried out as soon as the lips of his beautiful boy clamped around his cock, licking and sucking.

The bluenet let out a groan at the taste of his lover, in turn sending a vibration down Spears’ length.

“Ahh, baby.” Spears breathily reacted as his hand firmly grasped Ciel’s locks, though not too roughly. William was still concerned about Ciel’s not feeling well earlier so he aimed for altogether gentleness.

For about another minute or two, Ciel continued to play with the phallus in his cavern before pulling off it. Then, fondling Spears’ stiff sac, Ciel locked eyes with his lover, stating simply, “You can enter me now.”

William nodded as he began to push his lover back unto the cushion of the couch.

Ciel fell back at the careful palm pressing against his shoulder. His sight remained on his lover above him, feeling as those hands undid his pants, pulling them and his underwear off his person.

The brunet stepped back, eyeing every inch of exposed skin. Ciel seemed like a porcelain doll, so frail, flawless. How could he be this perfect?

“Don’t look at me like a hungry wolf,” Ciel uttered, looking away, cheeks bright with a blush.

“Can I not admire my beautiful boy?”

“Stop stalling.”

William couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Very well, darling.” Turning for a moment, he picked up the lube from the table, popping it open with his thumb before pouring some of the content onto his free palm. Placing the container back on the glass surface, Spears turned to face his lover again as he lathered his palms together.

The young Phantomhive lay there vulnerable, looking away with a slight blush still tinging his cheeks but his face expressionless, body bare for William to do with it as he pleased.

As Spears wrapped a hand around his own cock and began to slick it up, he opted on taking Ciel by surprise, on seeing what kind of reaction he could evoke from his lover. Thus he allowed the pointer finger from his free hand to push into the entrance.

Quickly, blue eyes met his green ones.

“William!” The young man exclaimed, back arching and head being thrown back exposing his throat to his lover.

A smirk made itself present upon Spears’ visage, getting the exact reaction he wanted.

“So beautiful you are,” he commented as he pulled his finger out until the tip of it just remained inside his lover. He twirled it back and forth to the right then left then right again, teasing his little love. “For that I’m thankful too.”

Ciel let out an annoyed ‘tsk’ sound. “Just enter me already, Willi--Ahh!” The young man felt as the finger probed deep inside him, hitting his prostate dead on.

Another smirk. “You’re almost ready, baby.” William allowed another finger to push into his love’s tunnel, eventually moving them alternately, one sliding upward, the other downward, and vice versa. “So hot and tight, Ciel,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to be inside you, have you surrounding me.”

“Then do it,” the younger replied just as softly. “Do it now, William. You’re slick enough.”

Taking out his fingers from inside Ciel, William re-took his place atop his love, grabbing up the younger man’s hips and lining his tip with the entrance in turn.

“Alright Ciel,” Spears stated.

“Yes, just do it love. Enter me. Let me feel you.”

At those words, William did as commanded, slowly easing into his lover’s cave. William let out a groan as he was getting sucked in, the comfort of free exposure diminishing inch by inch as walls strainedly surrounded him. And yet, the man didn’t care. It felt so good, being inside of his beloved boy.

Below him, he could feel the smaller chest rise and fall. Hear the soft moans and pants emitted past parted lips.

“God William,” the bluenet whispered, lost in a pleasurable haze. “Go. Deeper.”

“Yes baby, that’s what I aim for.” He inched in further still, his sac finally making contact with Ciel’s buttocks. “Ahh. Yes,” he groaned. “So good, baby.” His lips brushed against the shell of Ciel’s ear. “So very good,” he repeated before pressing a soft kiss to Ciel’s ear.

More panting left the young man’s mouth, arms wrapped around Spears’ shoulders, holding on to dear life it seemed. As William began to move out of Ciel, the bluenet was quick to stop him, clinging to his love tighter still. “No. Don’t do it yet.”

A kiss was placed to Ciel’s temple. “Very well, love. I won’t.”

“Just stay inside me for awhile. And whisper sweet things to me.”

“You mean so much to me, Ciel.” Another peck to Ciel’s temple. “You mean the world to me.”

The bluenet relaxed as he felt Spears’ hot breath against the side of his head, hearing the soft, sweet declarations that his lover uttered.

“I never did finish telling you what else I was grateful for. If you will allow me?”

“Mm-hm,” the blue-grey head moved ever so slightly in a light nod.

“Fate. I believe in it. And if it weren’t for fate, we may not have ever met. We wouldn’t be together here, like this.” A pause. But before William could continue, Ciel cut in.

“You can move now,” he spoke softly. “But slow. And sweet.”

“Of course,” Spears responded. He then eased out, leaving just his tip inside before gently dipping back in, groaning his pleasure.

“Ehhn-Nyehh,” Ciel moaned through gritted teeth. “Go on.”

“Go on?”

“With your whisperings,” the young man clarified before letting loose another moan.

“Time,” William began, gingerly and rhythmically thrusting in and out of Ciel. “Time spent with you, I cherish it. Every day, every hour, every minute.” Spears stopped speaking and moving for a moment, remaining fully inside his love as he planted a kiss to the forehead under him. Then nestling his forehead atop Ciel’s, he continued, “And love. Because what I feel for you, what we have, is truly beautiful. I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Lips pressed to the cute button nose, and soon William lifted himself up a bit to gaze upon his lover’s face. “And lastly, there’s you, Ciel. Beautiful you, both inside and out. Here, with me. Thank you for loving me, for being my other half. I’ll say it again, you mean the world to me. I couldn’t imagine being happy, being so in love with anyone other than you. I love you, my beautiful boy.” And with that final declaration, William kissed his love fervently, passionately. He groaned into Ciel’s moist cavern as Ciel returned a moan. Eventually, the man pulled back and away, looking into the blue hues that were just revealed to him.

“I love you too, William,” Ciel replied teary-eyed but smiling softly. “So much.” A tear betrayed him, slipping down his cheek. “And I’m so grateful for all the things you mentioned and more.”

The brunet returned the smile, a hand cupping Ciel’s cheek as he stroked the tear away. “Oh love,” he cooed before closing the gap between them again.

The young man broke the liplock, whispering against his beloved’s lips. “Let’s finish what we started, William. I want to reach ecstasy with you.”

“As do I, baby. As do I.” Without hesitation, William resumed his thrusting, picking up the speed a slight bit.

“Ahh! Ohh…” Ciel drawled out at the feeling of his lover sliding in and out of him. “Love?”

“Yes baby?” Spears breathed against Ciel’s neck, pressing his lips to the spot beneath the young man’s ear lobe.

“Ngh-ahh! Stro-Stroke me.”

The brunet wrapped his hand around the length, bringing his strokes to par with his thrusts. “God Ciel,” he breathed out.

“Y-yes!” The young man exclaimed as his special spot was struck right on mark. “Oh William. Fuck! I’m so close. NGH! Bring me. Bring me to release!” The bluenet was quickly reaching the very brink of his undoing. His tip gave a final pulse, his muscles tightening around William, his fingertips applying hefty pressure to points on his lover’s broad shoulders as he gave a conclusive shout, “William!”

Eyes flew wide open as the man abruptly sat up, a slight bit jumpy from having been woken up. The exquisite, erotic scene as a result just something his unconscious had come up with. Nothing but an illusion, a dream.

“Mr. William?” A feminine voice tried calling to the man.

“Yes?” He asked crossly, green eyes looking up to the woman’s brown ones.

“I’m sorry sir. It’s just I know you had an appointment at noon. It’s almost 11:40 and I didn’t expect to find you her--.”

“11:40 you say?” He queried appalled, quickly getting out off bed.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” She apologized as she watched the man scamper off to the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. “I assume your lunch isn’t prepared yet? I’ll go make you something.”

“Thank you!” The man called back. “I’ll pay you a more generous tip today.”

“Oh there’s no need sir. I do it gladly.” And with that, the maid went off to make the man a meal, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Just as quickly as the brunet had entered the restroom, he emerged from it. Tossing his towel aside, the man ran frantically around the room, grabbing underwear and socks from a drawer and putting them on hastily. He then strode over to his walk-in, pulling off a fresh, crisp suit from the closet rod, disassembling the outfit from the hanger before slipping it onto his person. Grabbing up matching shoes, he left the small space, re-entering the larger expanse that was his bedroom. Sitting at the edge of his bed, William proceeded to put on his shoes. First the right side, then the left. As soon as he was done, he looked over to his love. How could he possibly leave without saying goodbye?

Getting up from the mattress, William made his way around to Ciel’s side of the bed, stopping in front of the night stand to pick up the 12’ by 14’ frame. Planting a kiss to the forehead in the picture, William pulled the frame away glancing upon the image of his beloved boy. “Oh my love,” he murmured, “How I miss you.”

Holding the framework with just one hand, he ran free, bent fingers over the curve of Ciel’s cheek. “Everything I said in that dream was true. Is true,” he corrected himself. “How I wish I could’ve told you all that while you were still here.”

William hadn’t noticed when a tear streamed down his cheek, eventually falling upon the glass. The droplet such a contrast with the smile gracing his beautiful boy’s face. Another tear plopped onto the glass, not far from the first. And then the man could no longer hold back, a sob escaping him.

It just wasn’t fair. Life was not being fair to him. Taking the life of the one he so deeply loved. Of one so young who had an expansive future ahead of him. His beloved, his Ciel was killed by an intoxicated driver. A lousy, fucking drunk.

But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst of all was that William never got the chance to say goodbye. The last moment he ever got to share with Ciel was some stupid, senseless argument they had. It was very much in contrast with the beautiful images and words he had dreamt of this morning.

“I love you, Ciel. I always have and always will.”

Lifting up the picture, he planted a quick kiss to Ciel’s lips, only to feel smooth glass against his own lips. Setting the frame back in its place on the nightstand, William admired the picture of his beloved one last time.

“Thank you, Ciel. For everything. You have granted me the happiest years of my life. There will be no one like you.” His right hand rested over his heart as he clutched at his jacket and dress shirt. “No one who could possibly fill this void in my heart.” Allowing his hand to drop to his side, William continued, “Everything I said in that dream was true. I may not have had the chance to tell you when you were here,” green eyes peered upward, “but you’re hearing me now wherever you are.” A pause. “Thank you for the time we’ve shared together, for our love for one another. We will meet again someday, my sweet,” he affirmed as he glanced at the picture again. “And that will have me eternally grateful. Happy Thanksgiving, Ciel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come at me with pitchforks, people. :( But do leave your comments below.
> 
> Also, for those of you interested in/curious as to why I ended it this way, here goes:  
> At first I wasn't going to have it end the way it did, but I guess I wanted something different and stand-outish for this one-shot. I came up with that idea for the ending, and I went for it. I feel it gives a strong message to not take things for granted and to remember to say sorry or I love you before it's too late. I felt it really went with the idea of Thanksgiving, being thankful and whatnot.
> 
> To conclude, thank you so much for your continued support and readership of this Cielliam Collaboration project. It means so much to us. And I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday, and have Happy upcoming Holidays! :)


End file.
